Hand trouble lamps have been made of a molded material heretofore, but have been made in two halves. The internal socket member had to be connected to the conductors of the cord and wired in place in one of the halves, and then assembled by securing the two halves of the handle together. The complete assembly required time and was a relatively complex procedure. Also, the cord was clamped by a loose clamping structure, as a part of the handle.
Another type of hand lamp heretofore made embodied a one-piece molded rubber handle with elastomeric socket, but connections to the power cord were made by splicing the individual conductors to wires hanging loosely from the socket. When a switch and/or a side outlet were provided it was necessary to provide additional conductors, rendering assembly extremely difficult and time consuming. Furthermore, the switch and outlet receptacle were exposed through openings in the wall of the body member, and, therefore, dust, oil, grease and the like, usually present where such trouble lamps are used would enter such openings and either cause malfunction or require frequent disassembly and cleaning.
The present invention is designed to overcome these disadvantages.